Alcohol
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: Alcohol uno de los motivos por los que luego somos sentimentales y cometemos locuras


Alcohol

Entre risas y sollozos, tomo un trago largo a su bebida alcohólica dulce. Todo era tan difuso, su cabeza se sentía pesada y ligera a la vez, sus movimientos eran tan torpes. Alejando el vaso, lo volteo de cabeza al ver que ya no contenía líquido alguno sobre el, luego colocar un ojo en la boca del vaso para confirmar que ya no tenia nada.

"Sa-sa-shangou" trato de decir el nombre de la cabello castaño sin éxito alguno, como si su lengua se hubiera anudado "Esh-eshta po-polquelia sha no shi-shiene narlda"

Riendo como histérica "¡Shi! Eshpela Kag-kagome, antes de, um" rascándose la cabeza, tratando de recordar que decía "¡Oh shi! Tienesh q-que firmar estou" acercándole un papel y una pluma.

"Fi-filmarle lo que shea ¡Sholo trae ma-mash bebida!" agarrando la pluma, le tomo toda su concentración para poder firmar en el lugar correcto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dando un gemido, se puso la mano sobre la cabeza para masajear el palpitar, la garganta se sentía seca y rasposa, parpadeo lentamente, tratando de adaptarse a la luz del día, colocándose en una posición sentada. Tallándose la cara con una mientras la otra la sostenía, miro alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Se encontraba en la sala de una casa que no era la suya, al igual que había frituras tiradas por todos lados, botellas esparcidas en lugares que no parecía que cupieran, botes de jugos en una mesa con charcos de agua de colores.

No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, solo que había llegado corriendo, mojada, por toda la calle en medio de la lluvia hasta llegar a la casa de su amiga Sango para que apenas le abriera se le aventara en sus brazos llorando a flor de piel, luego habían sacado las botellas de vodka y a partir de allí su mente se iba en un pasaje en blanco. Rascándose su cuero cabelludo en la leve memoria.

Tratando de levantarse sus piernas le fallaron para volver a caer en una posición sentada, dando otro gemido, parpadeo sorprendido al ver un vaso de agua frente a ella junto una pastilla.

"Creo que lo necesitas" con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" tomándolo.

Sentándose la ojos chocolate al lado de Kagome, trago la aspirina que había traído para ella, quitándole el vaso a la cabello azabache al ver que ya se había pasado su pastilla y no necesitaría por el momento el agua.

"Mi cabeza palpita" se quejo Sango.

"La mía también" estuvo de acuerdo la ojos zafiro.

Dejando caer pesadamente su mano izquierda en el sofá para escuchar algo sonar, además de sentir algo liso y no la suavidad de su sofá. Extrañada, agarro el objeto extranjero para darse cuenta que era una hoja de papel blanco, arrugado, la cual tenía letras escritas, comenzando a leer sus ojos se fueron abriendo cada vez mas grande para luego mirar con sorpresa a la cabello azabache, la cual la miro extrañada y con curiosidad al papel.

"Kagome…" perdiendo la voz de como decirle "Tienes que leer esto" pasándole la hoja.

Tomando la hoja de su amiga, la escritura estaba algo rara y de lado, pero con un poco de concentración se podían entender las palabras "Yo, Kagome Higurashi, prometo vengarme de Inuyasha Taisho" imitando los movimientos de los ojos de su amiga "De su engaño acostándome con la persona que mas desprecia y envidia con…" sus manos empezaron a sudar "Su-su-su-su-su" le agarro un temblor en la voz mientras su cerebro paro de procesar "…Hermano…Se…shomaru…Taisho" soltó un chillido a lo último, observando mas letras se negó a seguir leyendo, ya era suficiente con la información que tenia.

"Um, Kagome" por lo pasmada de su amiga, sabia que lo siguiente la haría volverse loca "Yo…creo que…deberías de…terminar de leer" susurro lo ultimo tímidamente, tomando una almohada de sofá como protector para la explosión que vendría.

En automático hizo lo que le indicaron "En caso de no cumplirlo mi castigo será…" poniéndose pálida "Proclamarle amor eterno a Kouga y acostarme con Naraku"

Aguanto la respiración, esperando el ataque, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Después de unos segundos, abrió lentamente un ojo, se pregunto porque tanto silencio, bajando la almohada vio a la cabello azabache estática, sin quitar la mirada de la hoja.

"¿Kagome?" hablo suavemente "¿Estas bien?" tocándole el hombro para ver como caía de lado inconsciente "¡Kagome!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Enredando un mechón de su cabello, pasando su peso de un pie a otro, se pregunto otra vez porque hacia esto, si había firmado la nota para hacerlo un documento oficial pero por dios estaba borracha no era su culpa, ni siquiera recordaba a que hora había firmado el mugroso papel, lo que menos podía creer es que su llamada mejor amiga le había convencido para hacer lo que había escrito.

"Le darás una probada de su propio chocolate me dijo" farfullo para ella "Se lo merece me dijo" jalando su mechón "Si, te meteré demanda porque esta firmado me dijo" No creía que realmente lo hiciera, pero sus poderes sobre ella fueron mas fuerte "Eso me pasa por tener una amiga psicóloga" se recrimino.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que la puerta se abrió "¿Piensas seguir hablando sola?" le preguntaron frente a ella, haciéndola pegar un brinco.

Dejo de respirar al ver al mayor de los hermanos Taisho frente a ella "Yo, um" rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza nerviosamente.

Levantando una ceja, ignoro el comportamiento de la ojos azules para hacerle señas para que pasara y cerrara la puerta "Puedes esperar a Inuyasha en la sala" observándola entrar y ver que se acomodaba en uno de los sillones.

Removiéndose incomoda en el sofá, observo el objeto de su motivo de venida subir las escaleras para retirarse a su cuarto, tomando una repentina adrenalina, se puso de pie con la boca abierta a punto de llamar su nombre para volverse piedra y quedar con la boca como la de un pez fuera del agua sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Dejando caer su cabeza, soltó un gemido de miseria, tomando asiento nuevamente, tenia que hacer algo, por lo que dijo Inuyasha no estaba, era su oportunidad, debía dejar de temblar y tener miedo como una gallina.

Decidida subió las escaleras rápidamente, para darse la vuelta a media escalera y bajar dos escalones, darse la vuelta nuevamente para subir y otra vez para bajar, volviendo a subir, se detuvo en la cima "Tu puedes Kagome" se animo, caminando a la puerta de entrada del cabello plateado "Ya casi llegas" ¿Era su imaginación o sus zapatos estaban mas pesados?

Frente a la puerta, alzo una mano para tocar la puerta y quedarse como piedra. Apretando los labios juntos, entrecerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro resignado, dejo caer sus hombros, dándole la espalda a la puerta. No seria tan malo el castigo, proclamarle amor a Kouga se podía arreglar pero acostarse con Naraku…Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo.

¿Sesshomaru o Naraku?

Ojos rojos le arrebataron la ropa con la simple mirada, colmillos en vez de dientes, cabellos negros volando alrededor, riendo maquiavélicamente. Palideciendo con su imagen mental, se dio la vuelta a su primera opción, chocando repentinamente contra algo duro y suave a la vez. Dando un quejido, estaba segura que la puerta estaba a una distancia de ella, parpadeando se topo con una camisa de botón blanca, haciendo que abriera sobre manera los ojos y dejara de respirar.

Alzando la mirada, se topo con dos ojos de oro "Um" pasando su peso de un pie a otro "Hola" con una pequeña sonrisa, dándose golpes mentales por su torpeza.

Alzándole una ceja por su actitud.

"Yo…" jugando con sus dedos, cada vez mas nerviosa "…Yo…" una luz rosa apareció en sus mejillas "…Yo…" esto no progresaba bien "¿Pu-puedo…pasar?" aumentando el color de su rostro.

"Hn" cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, le dio espacio.

Sorprendida por la aceptación de su pregunta, se le quedo mirando para luego mirar el interior del cuarto para volverlo a mirar, pero al ver el entrecejo que le puso, dio un chillido pequeño y entro con prisa, no quería tentar la suerte para que reconsiderara y le terminara mejor cerrando la puerta en la nariz.

Viendo los colores melocotón y verde en la habitación, ladeo la cabeza, con su forma de ser se imagino la habitación de colores neutrales, no agradables y suaves. A ella esos colores le daban una bienvenida caliente, también tenia las cortinas abiertas ofreciendo la luz de la tarde que entrara y tomara colores rojizos igual.

Tomando unas respiraciones, se preparo para lo que le iba a decir…Espera…¿Qué le iba a decir? Abriendo grande los ojos, comenzó a sentir una gota pasar por su cuello, no había pensado que hacer después de llegar mas haya…Nunca creyó llegar a entrar a su cuarto, sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

"¿Me dirás algo o seguirás allí de pie temblando?" una voz varonil le dijo.

Su alma ardiente respondió al insulto, volteándolo a ver en la cama con las manos en la cadera "Perdón por estar nerviosa esto no es fácil para mí" indignada.

Alzando una ceja "¿Esto?" pregunto.

"Si, sucede que…bueno" regresando su nerviosismo "Yo…esto es tan avergonzó…" poniendo sus manos en sus cachetes "Yo quiero…bueno, yo debo…"poniéndose mas roja con cada segundo "Es que…es que…"no pudiendo mas "Sucede que a noche me tope a Inuyasha engañándome con Kikyo en mi propia casa y yo salí corriendo en la lluvia hasta llegar con Sango y ella estuvo conmigo toda la noche y estuvimos tomando y en algún momento de la noche yo escribí un estúpido acuerdo donde decía que…que me tenia que acostar con…alguien y si no lo hacia mi castigo seria proclamarle amor eterno a Kouga y acostarme con Naraku y yo no quiero y no puede ser porque no recuerdo nada y Sango dijo que si no lo hacia me demandaba porque en medio de mi borrachera le puse mi firma y-y-y" deseando que la tierra la tragara "¡Y no es justo!" cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

"¿Alguien?"

"Si" no atreviéndose a mirarlo.

"¿Quién es ese alguien?" susurro en su oído.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda "Tu" sosteniendo el aire.

"Hn"

Abriendo los ojos, lo vio sentarse en la silla cerca de su escritorio "¿Hn? ¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿Hn?" incrédula.

"¿Cuáles son las condiciones?"

"¿Eh?"

Apunto de soltar un suspiro de desesperación "No me repetiré"

No queriendo seguir midiendo su paciencia "Pues que Inuyasha vea que paso algo entre nosotros como venganza" oscureciéndose sus ojos en el recuerdo, apretando las manos en puños.

Mirando el cambio de sus sentimientos a un peso sobre sus hombros, su hermano era un estúpido al no apreciar lo que tenia frente a sus ojos. Inuyasha y él nunca habían simpatizado, estaban en condiciones normales, se hablaban exclusivamente para lo necesario, de allí en adelante se evitaban, pero no estaría mal hacerle tomar un trago amargo a su hermano, además que aprenda que con las personas no se juega. Sesshomaru no era la mejor persona pero al menos tenia honor para no usar a las mujeres a su conveniencia.

"Sera mejor que te acuestes a dormir"

Alzo la cabeza en su dirección sorprendida al escuchar lo dicho "¿A dormir?"

"Si, ya es tarde" Apuntando con la cabeza en dirección al reloj.

22:00

¿En que momento se había hecho tan tarde?

"Ya es tarde para que vayas a buscar un taxi y tu casa esta lejos es mejor que te quedes esta noche aquí" comenzando a escribir en su laptop.

Asintió "¿Dónde dormiré?" pregunto un poco decepcionada.

"Puedes utilizar mi cama" sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, apretando una tecla. Se levanto de su asiento hacia su closet para sacar una camisa junto con unos bermudas y luego ofrecérsela a ella "Puedes utilizar de pijama esto"

Tomándolo entre sus brazos "¿Estas seguro?"

Su respuesta fue un asentimiento "El baño esta en aquella dirección" regresando al escritorio.

Apretando la ropa a su pecho, se encamino al baño para cambiarse en la ropa prestada. Al terminar de vestirse, se dio cuenta de lo enorme que le quedaba, las mangas le llegaban hasta los codos, lo largo de la camisa le llegaba a medio muslo, los bermudas hasta debajo de la rodilla. Saliendo, miro la cama empezando a tener un sentimiento de bienvenida de parte de ella, soltando un bostezo, sintió el cansancio de las emociones del día anterior, la mala noche que paso con el alcohol junto con la falta de sueño. Olvidando la pena, se arrastró bajo las cubiertas de las sabanas, cayendo rápidamente dormida.

Escuchando su respiración regular, se levanto de su silla para acercarse a la orilla de la cama y ver el rostro de Kagome durmiendo tranquilamente con unos mechones sobre su cara, acercando su mano coloco los mechones de cabello tras su oreja. Haciendo un leve sonido a maullido, se refugio mas entre las sabanas, inconsciente a los ojos de oro que miraban su sueño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Abriendo los ojos azules, se acurruco mas en el calor alrededor de ella, era tan reconfortante que no se quería levantar nunca de la cama. Mirando su fuente de calor, se quedo pasmada al ver a Sesshomaru frente a ella mientras que Kagome, en sus sueños, trataba de enterrarse en él. Comenzando a sentir como le hervía la cara en vergüenza, trato de alejarse para sentir un brazo alrededor de su cintura, queriendo llamar su atención para soltarla, volteo a ver su rostro para quedarse muda, su rostro estaba tan tranquilo y sereno, no tenía ninguna expresión rígida.

Se veía muy guapo, podía pasar toda la vida admirándolo.

"Oye Sesshomaru" escucho la voz de su peor pesadilla en esos momentos junto con un portazo, su cuerpo se atieso por instinto.

"No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar, Inuyasha" apretando el agarre sobre su cintura, aun sin abrir los ojos.

"Feh" mirando con sus ojos de cobre al otro cuerpo junto al de su hermano mayor "¿Te trajiste a alguien para cogértela?" pregunto sorprendido, Sesshomaru nunca había hecho eso.

"Mantén tu lengua para ti, Inuyasha" le gruño, comenzando a sentarse para que Kagome notara que no cargaba una camisa dando un buen espectáculo de su musculoso pecho y brazos, haciendo que se sonrojara con fuerza "Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia"

Acercándose para tomar un mejor vistazo de quien era, se le cayo la mandíbula al suelo al reconocerla "¿Ka-Ka-Kagome?" no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero allí estaba ella con el cabello desordenado y con las sabanas cubriéndola junto con sus ojos somnolientos.

Queriendo sentarse al oír su nombre ser mencionado, pero fue prohibido por un brazo que la hacia cubrirse hasta el cuello como si tapara su desnudez, volteo a ver los ojos de Sesshomaru, encontrando un brillo de travesura y entonces entendió. Sujetando con fuerza las sabanas se cubrió el mentón, siguiéndole la corriente al cabello plateado.

"¿Inuyasha?" pregunto como si hubiera sido atrapada.

"Kagome...¿Como pudiste?" con la voz quebrada.

Se veía todo roto, tragando saliva, se dijo que tenia que ser fuerte, él la había herido primero, actuaba como si fuera inocente.

"Vete, Inuyasha" ordeno el ojos de oro.

"No, no me iré sin una explicación" como animal herido refuto.

"¿Creíste que tu acto de ver a las dos te iba a durar siempre?" con una risa sorna "La subestimaste" sintiendo como su compañera de cama lo volteaba a ver sorprendida "Era cuestión de tiempo…y vino con algo mejor" volteándola a ver para ver su expresión plana por su comentario.

"¡No te creo!" negó.

"¿No?" mirándolo de reojo para regresar la mira a ese par de ojos zafiros.

Dos pares de ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, uno sin creer lo que sus ojos veían y la otra de sorpresa al sentir unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, dejándose llevar cerro los parpados y se dejo caer en la ternura con la que era tratada en ese beso, sintiendo un calor inundar su corazón, ignorando el portazo de la puerta al salir el cabello gris-plateado. Sujetando su cuello, lo jalo para que estuviera mas cerca y pudiera saborear su sabor, oler su perfume.

Alejándose, miro en los ojos de oro una profundidad que la dejo sin aliento, tantos sentimientos en ellos que jamás le habían mostrado o expresado, la hacia sentir como si fuera su todo.

"Arréglate, te llevare a desayunar" con sedosa voz, acariciando su mejilla.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, se pregunto por qué nunca antes había intentado algo con Sesshomaru.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Escuchando el timbre de su casa, fue a la puerta a abrir para encontrar a una chica de cabello azabache, ojos zafiros relucientes, una gran sonrisa soñadora, sosteniendo dos botellas de vodka. Parpadeo sorprendida por el cambio repentino de sentimiento de un día para otro, esperaba que no le dijera sobre el ojos cobre que le había hecho daño.

"Eh cumplido mi trato asique no me puedes demandar" inflando el pecho en orgullo.

"¿Enserio?" sorprendida.

"Si"

"¿Y eso?" pregunto apuntando al vodka.

Ofreciéndole una sonrisa secreta, paso de largo la cabello castaño para colocar las bebidas en la mesa "¡Oh! Es…motivación"

"No me digas que…" no atreviéndose a terminar por la sorpresa para luego soltar una carcajada "Voy por unos vasos" apresurándose.

"¡No olvides traer papel y pluma!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jajajaja me divertí haciéndolo


End file.
